First come, First Serve
by Mrs Hatake Itachi
Summary: It was told that Ginny and Harry are meant for each other but why is Harry getting married with Cho? A One-shot fic. HPGW


**Author's Note: This is my first Harry and Ginny Fic. So please go easy on me. And I hope you'll like it.**

**Disclaimer's Note: I don't own Harry Potter J.K. does.**

**Summary: It was told that Ginny and Harry are meant for each other but why is Harry getting married with Cho?**

"Ginny are you okay?" Hermione asked sitting beside Ginny

"I can't do it Hermione." Ginny said looking at Hermione as tears started to fill her eyes

"Oh! Ginny, tell me what can't you do." Hermione said hugging Ginny tight

"I don't think I can go to Harry's wedding." Ginny said hugging Hermione back as tears started to fall

"I know its hard Ginny but what are you going to do then, if your not going to the wedding?"

"I don't know." Ginny said miserably "Maybe I can leave London for a while to have a time to think and to forget." Ginny added

"Leave London but you can't, I'm getting married after three weeks with Draco and you're my maid of honor Ginny so you can't." Hermione said panicking after letting go off Ginny

"Look Hermione, I'll come back for your wedding." Ginny said looking at Hermione who was uncertain about what Ginny said "Hermione, my brother has Luna, you have Draco even if it's very hard to believe that he'd had change and Harry have Cho but me I don't have someone." Ginny added

"Ginny you have us, me, your parents and your brothers."

"Hermione you know perfectly well what I'm talking about."

"Okay! Fine I'll handle everything so you're free to leave London."

"Thanks Hermione! You're the best! And don't worry I'll be back for your wedding." Ginny said hugging Hermione again

"What can I say." Hermione said hugging Ginny tears falling from her eyes

It's the day before the wedding and Harry was talking to Ron who seems a little distracted.

"Ron are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Ron snap at Harry

"Are you sure because your not and your too quiet to be okay." Harry said his voice rising a bit

"Look, I'm fine, I'm just worried about Ginny." Ron said also raising his voice a little

"Why? What happen to Ginny?" Harry asked worriedly in fact he hadn't felt more worried like that to anyone except for Ginny

"Nothing is wrong with her."

"Ron, I don't believe you, so tell me what happen to Ginny."

"She left okay! And it's all because of you!" Ron shouted at Harry who was shocked to find out that Ginny had left before his wedding but there is something else.

Harry's POV

Why am I feeling that my heart had been torn into pieces? Ginny is my friend and not having her in my wedding hurt, but it seems more than that, something that I can't explain...

My mind help me by reminding me the days I spent time with Ginny and the days I spend time with Cho and I can't believe the realization that hit me. Whenever I'm with Cho I always anticipated to be with Ginny and whenever I'm with Ginny, I feel loved, comfortable and Happy. And that's not all I realized that I keep on looking at Ginny whenever she's near me and that reason why I'm so scared if something happens to her is because I always had loved her but instead of accepting it I just ignored it.

END OF POV

"Ron, tell me, where can I find Ginny?" Harry said urgently

"Why? Give me one good reason why I should tell you." Ron said daring Harry to answer his question

"Because if you don't, you'll hurt her and you'll regret it beside I love her, I just realize it just now." Harry said looking at the shocked reaction of Ron

"She's at the airport right now."

"Thanks mate! I own you one." Harry said giving Ron a brotherly hug before leaving when he suddenly turned around "By the way can you do me another favor? If you consider the first one a favor."

"Sure thing mate!" Ron answered smiling

"Can you, Luna, Hermione and Draco change the wedding day tomorrow and make it the day after tomorrow, also talk to Cho about me realizing something."

"Sure thing mate!"

"Thanks!"

"Harry before you apparate, please promise me you won't hurt my sister again."

"I promise!" Harry said and apparated

At the airport Ginny was inserting some coins on the vending machine for a cup of coffee. (A/N: It's a good thing she took Muggle Studies at Hogwarts.)

"Leaving without even saying goodbye?"

Ginny froze and turn to look at the owner of the voice "Harry!"

"So are you even going to let me know that you're leaving?" Harry asked approaching Ginny while people started to look at them

"Why are you here? You should be at home resting." Ginny said instead

"I'm here to stop you from leaving London." Harry said smiling

Ginny succeeded to force a fake laugh and said, "And why are you going to do that?" Oh! she can't breath, he's to close to her, very close that she can feel his breath brushing to her skin.

"Simple!" Harry said and kissed Ginny.

'Break it Ginny come on stop him from kissing you, you can't allow him to kiss you, his getting married for Christ sake.' Ginny thought and finally had the guts to push him "Why the hell did you kiss me?" she said out loud

"Why did you let me kiss you?" Harry asked instead

"Harry I'm not playing games I want to know why you kiss me?" Ginny said tears started to fill her eyes

"I kiss you because I love you."

"Harry how can you say you love me when you're getting married tomorrow?" Ginny asked tears started to fall

"Its because I'm not getting married tomorrow, not if your not the bride." Harry said drying Ginny's tears with his lips as people started to crowd around them, watching them both.

"But you love Cho."

"Ginny aren't you listening? I thought I love Cho but I didn't know that there was already someone in my heart until today and it was you." Harry said kissing Ginny before saying "It's a first come first serve basis."

"And I'm the first one?" Ginny asked making sure

"Yes! The first one and the last one." Harry answered with full of love

Ginny smiled and hug Harry as he hug her back and they kissed again making the people around them clapped their hands.

"I hope I have that kind of love life." One girl said who was clapping along

"Me too!" said the girl beside her

"Oh! How I like happy endings!" an old man said as he squeezed his wife hand.

**The End**

**Hope you like it as much as I had fun writing it and don't forget your reviews.**


End file.
